Ruler of My Heart
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Nothing felt good since Tori Vega lost her parents to a sudden accident. Living with her sister Trina, the two barely scraping by, didn't change that. It didn't even get better when she met the alluring Jade West, who she learned, wasn't human. No, nothing made her truly happy; but when she's told of a deal made long ago, she finds that maybe, just maybe, that could change.
1. All Around Me

**So, I don't know where I got this but it's definitely something I don't usually do. Make of it what you will but keep in mind it's M for a reason. I'm hesitant about posting it but I think I'll just get it over and done with already. No use hanging onto something I took time to write, right?**

* * *

><p>Jade was convinced that humans were stupid. They really were. Years and years have gone by with many stories told about ghosts and goblins, the bogeyman, witches, and all manner of creatures. Halloween itself has spent years with humans dressing as those very creatures and more. She wondered what they would think should they find out that only one creature among the many that were thought up actually existed. Her kind, vampires to be exact, were in fact real and thriving. They weren't hiding out in some rural location nor were they running around the streets. They almost lived like people. They had a lifespan and died of old age, not at all living forever. They weren't indestructible but they did heal quickly. And of course, they survived on blood. With a good brand of sunscreen, a sense of control, and having a place among society, they were practically invisible. Jade took pride in being able to integrate herself into the human's lifestyle.<p>

She was the best there was and excelled at feeding without any of her prey catching on. Other vampires looked up to her, worshipped her, and wanted her for their own. Well of course, why wouldn't they? She was next in line to rule them, a princess among her clan. Her father, their current king, was remarrying after his queen was killed and he had conquered an opposing clan. Well, not really a clan to humans but a business. Vampires may not be able to handle their fights among other clans with wars and battles anymore, so they waged it in the workplace. Most were in higher class businesses and the few that weren't were effectively the lower class, or townsfolk during the old times, below them. They got by just as well with the exception that they still had to work under their more successful brethren. It was the same set up since years ago and nothing has come close to changing it, not even the sprawling new world with its advancement in technology.

Despite that, some things were just always the same. Always. That was what Jade thought as she sat in her father's office, begrudgingly listening as he prattled on. His latest conquest over another clan was due to killing off their clan leader and stealing his queen in retaliation to his own queen murdered at their hands. The now deceased king had foolishly tried to overthrow her father and instead the same was done to him, with success where he failed. That was just the way of the West clan. No one could stand in their way or stop them from gaining power. Currently, they were the biggest clan in the US. And with that power came her father's duty to spend a few years at the headquarters of the newly acquired clan in order to establish his rule. Not to mention bend their queen to his will. That left her to take up his station, to find a mate of her own to share power with. No female could rule on her own, although Jade asked to differ. She didn't beg and that's how it would stay.

"Jade, you must take into account the widening of our reach. I have to leave for the year and when I come back I want to see that you have a king at your side and a human servant at your feet, answering to your every whim and need," her father demanded.

"The servant I look forward to. It's the husband I don't. I told you I would rather rule on my own. Who gives a fuck if I do? You said it yourself, we're the strongest clan here. I can do whatever the hell I want and no one would question me," she replied stubbornly.

"Jade," he warned, standing tall at six foot three. His broad shoulders were squared and his stance was exactly like hers when his patience was wearing thin. He had been trying for some time now to get her to choose a mate yet she refused. He couldn't understand why, just that she was adamant to be independent. He blamed her age. She was only one hundred and twenty years old. She was just barely leaving her teen years behind.

"You weren't born to rule alone. It's tradition to be mated. Two rulers are far better than one," he persisted.

"Whatever. You're leaving soon and I'll be looking after the clan. Don't worry about me. I'll do things my way, and when you return, everything will be just as you left it. Then you can leave me to this small spit of land while you deal with more pressing matters," she responded. He sighed and ran a hand through his slightly graying hair, streaks running along the side of his head by his ears.

"Fine, I'll allow you to do things your way. But only if you try to make a connection with Ryder again. He comes from a strong clan. Now that we're expanding it would be better if we had the support of his clan too," her father stated. Jade stiffened at his words.

"I already tried that. He's a pompous pretty boy and I really think he would rather screw anything that moves. He wouldn't be a very reliable king if he's constantly led astray by other woman now would he?" she pointed out with a smirk.

"Then find someone Jade. He's obviously enamored with you. Maybe you will change his ways if you just let him in," he remarked. Jade rolled her eyes and stood from the leather chair she had been sitting in.

"He doesn't deserve me and I'd rather not let him in, let alone touch me in any way more than platonic," she spat, her voice poisonous. The West clan's king scowled at the alluded meaning to her words. He wasn't fond or amused by the innuendos his daughter liked to toss his way for that very reason.

"Why do you have to make mating sound so below you?" he inquired.

"Because I don't need anyone, especially him. If I'm to mate I want someone who I actually yearn for, someone who I'll never regret giving myself to," she replied evenly.

"The downside to having a daughter instead of a son," her father growled under his breath. Jade growled in return, offended.

"I'm sorry I don't fuck everything that I can get my hands on father. Believe me, sometimes I feel that way, but to me, an emotional attachment far outstrips a purely physical one. I'll see you whenever. Maybe not even until you leave," she retorted, voice terse.

"Be gone then. I have a lot to look forward to without your complaints," he hissed. Jade snarled, fangs bared, before barging out of his office. She made her way through her grand house and out the door, heading straight for her car. She would have loved to run but keeping up the charade of a normal girl going to school was a must to stay hidden. After all, she still had to fit in with the humans and pretend to be one of them. It was important not to let them know about the world that weaved within theirs. Their survival counted on it. She drove through the night and didn't stop until she found a spot in the semi-full parking lot of her college. Night classes were so much easier on her as she wasn't blinded by the sunlight and she didn't have to be slathered in sunscreen all the time. The scent of it always assaulted her nose. She got out of her car and strode towards her class at a fast pace. Only when the delicious smell of Victoria Vega swarmed her senses did she slow down. She was passing the half Latina who was leaning against the wall a few doors down from the classroom they shared. She was a punctual human, so with only a few minutes to spare, why was she outside on her phone? There could only be one reason.

"Class cancelled Vega?" Jade questioned, stopping a little closer to her then necessary.

"Jade? Oh, hi. Yeah, class is cancelled today," she replied, seeming distracted.

"Is there a problem?" Jade questioned once more. The human looked up from her phone with a heavy sigh.

"Trina doesn't have a class today so she won't come get me," she whined. Ew, Trina Vega. The older and far more annoying of the Vega siblings. Jade hated her and was given that hate in return. She wished they never met. She avoided her at all costs and understood the youngest Vega's pain at having a sister like her. It made her actually feel sorry for her.

"I get it. Want a ride?" Jade offered, tilting her head and shooting the human a charming smile. She received a shy one in return. Although Jade found her annoying at first, she quickly realized that she acted in a way that Jade should have disliked, but coming from her, was extremely attractive for some reason. She often entertained the thought that she would make a very good servant as she aimed to please all the time.

"Oh, um, well, you don't have to. I mean, I know you could be busy and I don't want to sidetrack you or anything. I could find a bus since I took one here or-" she ranted, but Jade pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. She bit lightly at her lower lip, relishing the cute stutter and rambling that happened every time Tori got nervous.

"Relax Victoria, it's not a problem. Besides, getting sidetracked by you is a pleasure," she purred, taking a step closer into the human's personal space. Her hand dropped to drift lightly over her beautiful neck.

"Jade, I thought I told you, it's Tori," the young woman gasped, her body trembling at Jade's mere presence and tone of voice.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want. Now hurry up," Jade demanded, turning away. Tori jumped into motion to follow her. She was slightly wary of Jade, her brain telling her to be careful, but her heart telling her to go with the flow. It was so confusing when it came to Jade. She was definitely intimidating. She was abrasive and harsh but she could also be sexy and more than nice when she wanted to.

"Earth to Vega, get in the car," Jade stated, bringing Tori out of her thoughts. She became aware of Jade holding the passenger door open for her so she got in. Jade shut the door and then walked around to the driver's side. She got in and started up the car. The engine purred to life almost silently. Now that Tori was in a small space with Jade she felt like she was everywhere. Her smell, something floral but not, filled the air, clouding her mind. Yes, she was attracted to Jade, but she just felt a hesitance that she didn't understand.

"You're lucky I know where you live because it doesn't look like you're capable of telling me at the moment," Jade teased. Tori's brows creased and then she looked at the pale beauty.

"You knowing where I live is lucky?" she inquired incredulously. Jade chuckled, the sound sending a shiver down Tori's back.

"I guess not. After all, you wouldn't want me spiriting you away in the middle of the night," she joked, glancing at Tori with a wicked grin. Tori could feel her heart falter before speeding up. Jade cocked her head at the enticing sound, loving the effect she had on the human. Silence fell between them that wasn't wholly uncomfortable. Jade pulled up outside the Vega sisters' residence in record time, her driving close to speeding over the limit. She got out with Tori and walked her to her door. After Trina blew off her little sister so many times, this wasn't exactly new to them. In fact, this was the fifth time Jade drove Tori home, not that any of them were counting. Jade hoped deep down that Tori never gathered the money to get her own car as she was in no rush to sever an excuse to see her.

"So, um, y-you can come in…if you want, of course! Oh geez, I mean, if you don't…" Tori began nervously. Jade just smirked in amusement and stepped closer.

"Sure, I'd like that," she answered. Tori nodded and busied herself with opening the door. She was trying not to focus too much on Jade's cool breath wafting across her neck. Finally she got the door open and entered. Jade walked in behind her. Tori set aside her bag and slipped out of her jacket to throw it over the back of the couch she then sat on to take her shoes off. Meanwhile, Jade took in the house with all her senses. She inhaled the distinct smell, ran her fingers over the couch as she wandered towards Tori, and listened out for anyone else in the house. She could hear someone upstairs and figured it was Trina from the horrible singing. She rolled her eyes and took a seat by Tori, a little closer than necessary.

"So Vega, why invite me in? Are you trying to make a move or something?" Jade taunted, smoldering gaze locked on Tori who fidgeted and shook her head, a blush blooming on her cheeks.

"No, I, uh, I just thought we could talk," she muttered, avoiding Jade's eyes.

"Oh? Just talk? Are you sure? Because I can think of a few other things we could do with our mouths instead," Jade husked, her voice rumbling from deep in her chest as she leaned in to kiss Tori's jaw softly. Tori let out a ragged breath and closed her eyes.

"Jade…" she whispered. The excitement that raced through Jade at the sound of her name on the human's lips was like a shock to her system. She groaned, feeling her fangs lengthen in arousal. She nuzzled Tori's neck, her tongue swiping across warm, pulsing, flesh before her lips kissed a trail up to Tori's mouth. Tori moaned at the sensations running through her. She was utterly lost in Jade. Their lips were inches from meeting when the sound of someone approaching made Tori pull away, startled.

"Tori! What is **she** doing here? Did you invite her in?" Trina screeched, eyes wide and brows pulled down over her nose. She bustled over to them to clamp a hand on Tori's shoulder and push her so that there was more space between them. Jade growled quietly and took the time to coax her fangs away.

"I see I've overstayed my welcome," she said evenly.

"Yeah, you did. I'll show you out," Trina spat, grabbing Jade by the sleeve of her leather jacket and all but dragging her to the door. Jade yanked away from her but followed her outside where Trina closed the door behind them.

"Jade, don't do this," she whispered harshly under her breath, a bit of anxiety underneath her attempt at threatening the vampire. Jade could also detect the fear under it all.

"Do what? Take what's rightfully mine?" Jade replied with a smirk.

"You don't own her," Trina denied.

"Not yet, but I will. Your family owes us and I've stated the payment," Jade responded.

"You can't do this! I'll-" Trina scrambled.

"You'll what? You're powerless," Jade growled, advancing on Trina to shove her back. She stumbled but gained balance with her hand pressed to the door behind her.

"You can have me," she offered, head bowed and body submissive. Jade couldn't deny the thrill that gave her. She smirked smugly and pushed Trina against the door, her cold hand at her stomach, sending unpleasant chills down the human's spine. Jade's fangs returned and she hissed, making Trina flinch.

"As much as I'd love to take you up on that offer I'm afraid I'll have to turn it down. I want Victoria and I won't hesitate to go through you to get her," Jade snarled, teeth bared and her hand suddenly shooting up to grip Trina by the neck. The frightened human stared into the icy blue glowing eyes of the vampire threatening her.

"Am I clear?" Jade continued. Trina nodded slowly, defeated. Jade released her, all otherworldly attributes disappearing.

"Good, then we've come to an understanding. Maybe you should start picking up your dear baby sister from now on? You'll get some time to be with her before she's gone," Jade sneered, laughing at Trina's downtrodden appearance.

"See you around Vega," Jade said in farewell while walking away. She raised a solitary hand up in a vague wave. She got in her car and drove away with a victorious grin on her face. A week passed and Jade's father was getting ready to leave. Trina made it a point to spend all the time she had with her little sister. Tori was at a loss why Trina was suddenly acting so different but she wasn't complaining. She loved her sister and always wanted to have more time with her. That didn't mean that she wasn't suspicious though. She hadn't really seen Jade since that night she was driven home but the few times their eyes met in class Jade was always ready with a pleased smirk that made Tori's knees weak. It was a good thing she was sitting during those times. Everything seemed relatively normal but she didn't feel that it was. For Jade it was all a big tease for her. She just couldn't wait to make Tori hers. Which was why the day her father finally left she was waiting on pins and needles, sitting in her father's office, in his chair, boots kicked up on his immaculate mahogany desk, waiting impatiently.

"She's here," Beck, the family human servant, spoke while opening the door.

"Send her in then," she replied, a smirk of anticipation curling her lips. He nodded and then pushed open the door wider, gesturing for someone to enter. Tori came in, confusion written all over her face. The semester was over yesterday so she didn't think she would ever see Jade again, but here she was.

"Jade? Why am I here?" Tori asked, looking back at the door closing ominously. Jade dropped her feet and stood to walk around and sit on the desk instead.

"I felt that we should discuss your arrangements," she replied.

"Arrangements?" the confused human repeated.

"Mhm, you see, I own you now," Jade clarified.

"What?" Tori exclaimed, hands tightening into fists at her side.

"You remember that miracle job at the police station your daddy suddenly got when he lost his last position? Or maybe the generous offer for mommy dearest to go to school to become a lawyer?" Jade questioned. Tori just nodded, a sliver of dread making its way into her heart.

"And I'm sure you remember both of their passing?" the vampire went on, voice casual despite the subject at hand. Tori swallowed thickly and blinked away the tears in her eyes. She nodded again.

"Well, that was all for this grand purpose," Jade continued.

"G-grand purpose? What are you talking about?" Tori wondered, feeling lost in more ways than one.

"Your parents were struggling. They needed help. They were desperate to raise their daughters in a good home. They asked us for help. We gave it, but they tried to cheat us, so we repaid them with our own brand of payment," Jade explained, leaning forward with both hands braced between her legs on the edge of the desk.

"You…you killed them?" Tori simplified.

"Oh, not me. My father was the one that made the accident possible. But now that they're out of the way they can't refuse the deal. That deal being that I get to choose who I want as my personal servant when it came time for me to take over for my father," Jade elucidated, hopping off the desk to stalk closer to Tori, a deceptive glint in her eyes. Tori backed away, at a loss for words. She bit back a sob and ran for the door but it was locked. Jade darted forward and grabbed her, tossing her to land haphazardly on the leather couch against the wall. Tori jumped to her feet but Jade was already blocking her from making a run for it again. She shoved her back on the couch and joined her, pinning Tori under her.

"I chose you Victoria, and now that I have you, I won't let you slip through my fingers. You're mine," Jade growled possessively, her fangs lengthening. Tori caught sight of them and tried to fight free but Jade just caught her by the wrists and held them above her head with one hand, stretching out her lithe body. Jade groaned at the sight of the vulnerable human under her. Her thigh pressed in between Tori's legs as her body lowered. She yearned to feel her body flush against the intoxicating heat. Her lips brushed Tori's and the human whimpered, turning her head away. She struggled but she could barely move. Jade chuckled and shook her head.

"No more fighting. You know you want me too. I've felt it. The spirit is willing and the flesh is weak. Give in," she whispered, her hips pressing into Tori once, earning a forced back groan from Tori who tried not to make a sound, but it was so hard to resist.

"What's wrong with me?" Tori gasped, disgusted with herself for reacting.

"Nothing. It's normal for you to want me. Just let go," Jade mumbled, her cold lips touching down on Tori's neck. Her hips rocked again and this time Tori's rose to meet her, whimpering. Jade growled in triumph and captured Tori's mouth with hers. The kiss was bruising and Jade's tongue slid into her mouth without warning, prying open her lips to tangle with her own tongue. Her hands yanked at Jade's hold on them so she let her go. The human's hands quickly got lost in raven locks. Jade inhaled sharply when one of Tori's hands traveled over her back to dig her nails in. She pulled back from the kiss to groan deeply. She was rubbing against Tori constantly now, the heat seeming to pierce her skin and invade her cold body. Tori yanked on her hair and then surged forward to kiss her hard. Jade's left hand firmly grasped Tori's jaw while the other palmed the sensitive flesh of her chest. Tori grunted and bucked, prompting Jade to grind into her again.

"Fuck, Victoria," she snarled, fangs biting into the crook between her neck and shoulder. Her jaw clamped down, her other subtly sharp teeth drawing more blood. Tori cried out and her hands tightened, the confusing mix of pain with her building pleasure sent her body into shock. Jade's hand left her chest to slip behind her back, nails scratching heated skin. Her hips kept up a seductive rhythm that Tori was helpless against. Soon her body was shuddering as her climax hit her. The scent of Tori's arousal and the blood on her tongue sent Jade through her own release. She groaned her pleasure in Tori's ear after she unlocked her jaws.

While Tori panted, trying to catch her breath, Jade was lapping at her torn flesh. Her saliva healed the puncture wounds, leaving them as scars, and the only sign of blood was a tinge of red at the collar of Tori's shirt. Jade licked up her neck and dipped her tongue tauntingly into Tori's mouth before slipping it back out. Tori quickly caught her before she could fully pull away, her hands on each side of her face, holding her in a passionate kiss. When she was sure Jade would stay, her right hand left to drag down Jade's body, sliding over her hip to grip at her backside. She raised her hips and pulled Jade down so that their lower halves ground together once more. Jade's back arched and she chuckled into Tori's mouth.

"You're just full of energy, aren't you? Good. You'll do well to satiate my needs, and I have **many** needs," Jade mumbled, kissing Tori once more. Tori wasn't invested in this last kiss as much as she was the others. Now that she was coming down from the high she turned her head away from Jade and concentrated on holding back the revulsion she now felt for giving in. A single tear escaped her closed eyes but Jade wiped it away.

"You'll get used to it," she stated, caressing Tori's cheek before pushing off her to stand. Tori just waited for the weight of her body to be gone and then sat up, running a hand through her tousled hair. Jade did the same, combing out the tangles Tori's fingers made. She then licked at her lips before glancing at Tori.

"Beck will show you to your new room. Take a shower and be ready for dinner dressed in the uniform set out on your bed," she instructed, all business now. Tori's scowl strengthened and then she stood abruptly.

"No, I can't do this," she yelled at Jade's retreating back. She took a few steps towards her only for Jade to slam her back against the wall, movement lightning quick.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it a few minutes ago. As I said, you'll get used to it. It helps that you're naturally attracted to me. You're not going anywhere so I suggest you just enjoy it," Jade replied, her body already molded to Tori's against the wall. Her hand teasingly slipped between Tori's legs, her index finger tracing the seam of her pants slowly. Tori's breath hitched and her eyes darkened.

"See? Just like that," the vampire whispered, stroking her face with one hand. The other moved up and around to her back, sliding under her shirt to draw patterns on her bare skin. Tori closed her eyes against the gorgeous face and enchanting blue-green eyes, as if not seeing her would be enough to refuse. Unfortunately she accomplished reluctant at best. Jade's deep chuckle sent Tori shuddering in pleasure again and she swore internally.

"You'll be fun to play with. I can tell," Jade stated with certainty. Her fingers dragged lazily across Tori's skin as they parted, leaving behind goose bumps.

"Go get dressed Vega and meet me in the dining room," she ordered. Tori grit her teeth but nodded. She forced her wobbly legs to carry her to the door and stepped out to see Beck waiting for her. The family servant just regarded her with a cross between apology and sympathy before leading her down the hall.


	2. The First Of Me

Beck showed her to a room that was bigger than her own back at home, shutting her in the silence. She noticed suitcases, bags, and boxes in the corner of the room. Someone had packed her things. She found the en suite bathroom after taking a quick tour of the meticulous room. She stripped and threw her clothes in a hamper nearby then jumped in the shower. She stood under the water, trying to come to grips with all that happened. She was dragged here by unknown people to find out that the mysterious and aloof Jade West was promised her as payment by her parents. She was promptly seduced and…bitten, marking her as Jade's personal servant. Tori rubbed at the scar where Jade's fangs pierced her skin.

More like a slave, she lamented. When she was done with her shower she had come to the conclusion that she was going to do whatever it took to escape. She couldn't stay here. Trina must be worried that she was missing by now. Unless…Trina had known too. It would explain her recent behavior and her dislike of Jade in general. She toweled off with a soft black towel and then walked out to get dressed. The uniform wasn't something overly sexualized like a maid costume or something. That was good. It was more of a simple low cut black shirt that was practically skin tight, showing off her body. Her pants were black slacks that hugged her hips complete with a belt. The belt buckle was small and round, marked with a 'JW' in an elegant gothic script.

Tori figured it to be Jade's initials, further markings that meant that she was owned by Jade. Now that she thought about it, Beck had a similar uniform. He wore a black button up with black slacks and had a belt buckle that was only marked with a 'W', which meant he was indeed responsible for adhering to the whole household's requests, or orders; as it was coming from a West. They never asked they just ordered. Tori slipped on the black socks and shoes then went to the vanity to brush out her hair and pull it back in a ponytail. She left her room and was met by Beck who signaled for her to follow him. She did, and he brought her to the dining room. It was pretty big and lavishly decorated for a house full of beings that didn't even eat food.

"Right on time," Jade's voice addressed her as she entered. Tori turned to watch her enter, dressed in her usual preference for black. She wore a simple tank top that clung to her voluptuous body along with skinny jeans that did the same. A black choker stood out on her pale neck. It seemed to enhance her surreal beauty. She was also barefoot; more pale skin standing out against the black.

"We usually reserve this room for our guests' servants to eat. Then, they feed us. A good meal for our humans is a great meal for us. So please, take a seat and enjoy your meal. I'll be around shortly," Jade explained, walking past Tori with a crooked smile on her face. Tori sat down as she was told and Beck served her. She couldn't deny that the food was top notch and tasted so good. When she was done she was taken to a lounge where she sat on a cushy loveseat. Jade came in, her expression slightly agitated.

"My father really likes to piss me off," she grumbled under her breath.

"Is it my place to ask?" Tori spoke up hesitantly while keeping her eyes down on her fiddling fingers. Jade's intense gaze landed on her and she cocked a hip, hand thoughtfully held under her chin.

"No, it isn't, but I'm gonna tell you anyway. He wants me to mate with the local clan's prince, Ryder, so that our empire can grow. But he's an asshole and I have no patience for him. Now he's being sent over to try and, well, change my mind, if you get my drift," Jade replied, waltzing over to pull Tori up off her perch on the edge of the chair. Jade took Tori's seat and then tugged her down, directing Tori to straddle her lap. The vampire smiled slyly and wrapped an arm around Tori's middle, holding her close.

"You mean, forcefully?" Tori questioned with a raised brow, clearly uncomfortable with the situation as well as the conversation. She wasn't one to talk about sexual topics but it seemed vampires were highly sexual creatures. Jade's free hand carefully freed her hair and began running her hand through the chestnut waves. Tori silently marveled at the feeling.

"You really have to ask? There's no other way for us. What we want, we get. And if we're met with force, we fight until one side wins. That's just the way it is," Jade answered. She sounded like she accepted the fact but at the same time there was a small tone to her voice and look in her eyes that spoke of disgust. Her hand passed through Tori's hair one last time before stroking her neck. Tori let out her held breath.

"No compromises?" she asked.

"No," Jade answered with a slow shake of her head. She seemed to be absorbed in examining Tori's face now.

"So, um…" Tori muttered, her brown eyes finally meeting Jade's unwavering gaze.

"You're distracting," Jade murmured, smiling when Tori's brows creased in confusion. She didn't have much time to ponder what that meant because Jade's arms tightened slightly around her, a hand going to the back of her head, fingers in her hair. Fangs buried in the previously marked flesh and she gasped, taken by surprise. Unlike the shallow bite before, Jade bit deeper and then spent a moment with her lips clamped over the wound, her tongue brushing it as she took in mouthfuls of blood. A muffled moan reached Tori's ears and she let her eyes fall shut, a euphoric feeling permeating her body and mind. She felt almost numb to the pain now. Her mouth parted slightly with a groan.

Jade instantly reacted, the hand around her middle sliding down to pull Tori closer, hips meeting Jade's. Her hands clenched at Jade's shoulders, her blunt nails doing no damage on the vampire's pale skin. Jade pulled back to sloppily heal her and then impatiently brought Tori in for a kiss full of tongue. The metallic taste of blood flooded Tori's mouth but she couldn't find it in her to care. Tori's hands were lost in Jade's hair, her hips stirring. Jade growled against Tori's mouth, fangs nicking the soft skin of her lips. Her own body was responding effortlessly to the hot and bothered human. She had heard that feedings could incite desire and lust but it had never happened to her until now. What was the differing factor that was affecting her this time? Tori's legs tightened on her and Jade took the opportunity to stand, holding Tori with a hand at her back and the other under her behind, the latter squeezing.

"You have no shame when it comes to me, do you? You just can't help it?" Jade taunted once more, laying Tori down on a chaise lounge, her body following with her knees planted on the plush furniture under them. Tori's legs remained hooked on Jade, hugging her close.

"Like you said, it's normal," Tori panted, unwilling to think too much about what she was doing. She let her head fall back so Jade could ravish it in open mouthed kisses. She hummed in delight.

"It sure is," Jade whispered, voice husky. She thrust her hips into Tori and a throaty moan left her lips, spurring Jade on. She dug her pale fingers in the material on either side of Tori's head while the tan fingers did the same to her back. Jade rocked steadily into Tori over and over again, pleasure jolting down to pool between their legs. Jade's kisses fell lower until her tongue was dipping down the valley of sensitive skin disappearing under Tori's shirt.

"Jade, oh god, Jade," Tori chanted in a wonton manner. Jade rested her head on Tori's shoulder and let her body get carried away, slamming into Tori and rubbing until she came undone once more with a shudder. Tori arched under her, unraveling as well, her legs shaking. Her chest heaved with her labored breaths and she was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Jade raised her head and tossed back her hair over her shoulder so that she could look down at her exhausted servant. Tori's legs slipped from her hips and hung off the edge, her arms doing the same. Jade smirked and licked at her split bottom lip slowly, teasingly. Their noses brushed and their eyes were hooded.

"Not bad, you're keeping up. Hopefully I don't wear you out too fast," Jade remarked, satisfaction in every word. Tori had no words to answer with so she just let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. A throat clearing made them both tense. Beyond the scent of their mixed arousal was the familiar scent of the one Jade should have been actively wrapped around. By the sound of it he wasn't too happy to walk in on them. A cruel grin alighted on Jade's face. She kissed Tori, long and hard, tongue searching hers, before pushing off her to face Ryder. She licked her lips and then wiped her face with the back of her hand. She wasn't sure if she had Tori's blood on her lips but she was milking it for all it was worth, putting on a show to tell Ryder that he would never even come close to having her. Not like Jade was contemplating with her new servant.

"Jade, what the fuck?" he growled, dark eyes flicking from a dazed Tori to his supposed future mate.

"What? I'm just having a little fun," she replied nonchalantly with an accompanied uncaring shrug. It was then when Tori noticed the amount of blood staining her skin and shirt from her shoulder. Then she wondered how much blood Jade really took. She fell back with a tired huff, a hand on her spinning head.

"That's what you call fun? I can understand needing to get off but you looked like you were actually enjoying it," Ryder spat in disgust. Jade bit her lip, her fang in view, and sauntered up to tap Ryder on the nose.

"That's because I was," she stated, patting his cheek before walking to the door.

"Get over here Vega," she commanded, glancing back at her servant. Tori scrambled to her feet and scurried over to Jade who smiled appreciatively at her, eyes scanning her from top to bottom.

"Clean up and get in bed. It's getting late and you need to be well rested for tomorrow," she ordered. Tori nodded and rushed from the room, easily finding her way back since she took the time to remember how to get from one room to another. She had to learn so she might as well start as early as possible. As soon as she was gone Ryder was livid. He always seemed so composed but Jade knew the rage that boiled just under the surface of that carefully placed façade. He could play the chivalrous and charming pretty boy all he wanted but Jade knew better.

"You haven't even considered the merger have you?" he asked concisely.

"Nope. I see no merger of any kind between us," she replied, eyes glancing down at his midsection before returning to his eyes, a smirk on her face. He snarled and advanced on her before she could strut away. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to him. He wouldn't stand to be dismissed so easily.

"Your father said-" he snarled but Jade broke his hold and shoved him away.

"Fuck what my father said! I take orders from no one! Not even him! I don't want you Ryder and I'm not going to force myself into something I'll have to live with until I die!" she shouted defiantly.

"Reconsider Jade. Just give me a chance. I have to be better than that human," he tried again, voice more controlled than before. She scoffed and wandered to sit back at the scene of the crime, leaning back on her hands.

"Oh Ryder, I'm more than sure that when I fuck her, she'll feel so much better than you," she responded, her tone toxic. He hissed, offended.

"And waste mating with a human?" he voiced what she was thinking. She remained quiet for some time before raising a taunting brow, the corner of her lips rising too.

"If that's what it takes to piss you off," she challenged. In a flash he was shoving her on her back, sharp nails cutting into her arms and his hard, chiseled, frame weighing on her. He was pissed and ready to strike but all she could think was how uncomfortable he felt on her. She would much rather have Tori's supple and soft body any day.

"Then congratulations, I'm officially pissed off," he growled. Jade hissed back and brought her own nails streaking across his face. He roared and reared back. She kicked him off her and got to her feet. He stayed standing and lunged at her. She dodged and they began to circle each other. He jumped at her again and she tried to dodge again but he quickly changed direction so that he slammed into her so hard they hit the couch and tipped it over, depositing them across the floor. Jade pushed up on her hands and knees, trying to get up. Instantly he was on her, arm around her neck pulling her flush against him.

His other arm wrapped around her middle, his wide hand groping her forcefully. She tried throwing him off but only succeeded in bringing them to their feet where they stumbled until Ryder had her bent over the arm of the love seat. He held her there and rubbed himself against her, his hips thrusting against her backside. She could feel his hard length and felt like he was nothing but a cat in heat, forcing himself on her. She closed her eyes and let him dry hump her, his grunts and groans angering her further but she had no choice but to let him have his fun, for now. He was done fairly quickly, coming after a few quicker thrusts. His body went rigid and his member twitched. He stayed bent over her, breathing heavily.

"Happy now?" she intoned, seconds from ripping his throat out if he didn't get off her. She may even rip off something else if it was still poking at her in the next minute. He chuckled deliriously and grabbed her by the hips, grinding himself into her again. She tensed, a low warning growl beginning in her throat.

"Not until we have a repeat performance, and preferably, with me inside you," he muttered in her ear, taking it in his mouth. She threw her head back, cracking against his skull and sending him reeling, his nose broken and bleeding. She spun around and gripped him by the throat, her sharp nails digging in. He fell to his knees and grabbed at her wrist but if he pulled her away she would take his throat with her.

"You sick fuck. Let me just make this clear, seeing as you don't get it. I hope you enjoyed jacking off against my ass because that's all you're ever getting from me. Try this again, or try to get in my pants, and I'm tearing your overactive dick off!" she threatened, her fangs on display. She closed her hand on his throat slowly until he answered.

"Ah! Ok, fine! Let me go, bitch!" he cried out. She threw him to the floor and turned her back on him, striding to the door.

"You don't know what you're doing Jade! Your father will hear of this!" he yelled.

"Let him. In fact, be ready to walk in on me fucking Vega so hard she screams my name for the whole house to hear," she retorted. He let out an angered roar but that was all she heard as she had just slammed the door shut behind her. She stomped to her room right across from Tori's and paused. She moved to open her servant's door but stopped with her hand raised. What was she doing? She shook her head and entered her room, deciding on a very hot shower to wipe all traces of Ryder off her before getting to work on some documents. The following first four months was nothing but busy for the young West heir. She dropped almost all human pretenses while she was deep in the politics of her people. She came home most days with a storm cloud hanging over her head. Tori took the brunt of it, rushing to do as Jade commanded and trying to calm her.

The human always felt like she was perpetually stuck on a cliff, waiting for Jade to snap and realize she doesn't need a human hanging around. It was that train of thought that kept her on her toes. When Jade fed off her it was quick and forceful, taking what she needed and then sending Tori away. They hadn't done anything since those first two times when she arrived. She didn't know if that had been just a Jade thing or if she was holding back. Not that Tori wanted it, but she was curious none the less. Four more months of this had Jade taking long baths, ordering Tori to set one up almost every day after dinner. It was one of the last things she did before she was sent to bed. Every time she politely turned away as Jade stripped, uncaring if Tori saw. She would slip in the warm water and just relax, clearing her mind of the things she needed to get done.

Tori would then read until she was called on again, which was to put on Jade's robe with her head turned away. She might not have seen Jade's face but she knew she was smirking amusedly at her. The last four more months Tori began to fall into a routine that kept her occupied enough, thinking of nothing else, so it almost came as a surprise when Jade joined her at dinner. She was usually absent during this time, only showing up to feed and then disappearing again. But here she was. Tori swallowed her last bite and then looked at Jade, head tilted questioningly. Jade sat hunched over at the head of the table, elbows on the table and fingers steepled. Her intense eyes hadn't moved from Tori the whole time and it was beginning to make her uncomfortable. She shifted her eyes and picked at her napkin before resolving to ask. She opened her mouth but Jade beat her to it.

"I want you to meet me in my room after you help Beck clean up here," she stated, standing to walk out of the room. Tori closed her mouth and tried to think what she had done to make Jade suddenly take an interest in her again. Maybe she wanted to talk? A few days prior she might have. Jade had sat Tori in her lap as she had always done when feeding, and then sunk her fangs in slowly. When she was done she stared into Tori's eyes, looking like she wanted to say something, but shook her head instead. All she said after that was 'Get out of here'. Tori made herself scarce and wondered the rest of the day until she fell asleep what it was Jade wanted to say. She shrugged eventually as she returned to the present and stood to gather her dishes. She did as she was told and then made her way to Jade's room. She stopped by her own to take off her shoes so that they would already be off when she returned to sleep. She then knocked on Jade's door.

"Come in," Jade's solemn voice beckoned to her. She peeked in to see the vampire standing at her window, the moon bright in her room. Her back was to Tori. She stepped in and Jade glanced back at her.

"Close the door," she reminded her servant. Tori did so and then stood at attention.

"What did you need?" she asked. Jade hadn't been completely callous to her. She could be mean and have days when she just blew around the house like a tornado, but in all she wasn't as bad as Tori would have thought. This new side of Jade worried her a little. She didn't know what was wrong or how to help, so she was effectively at a loss.

"Ryder told my father that I refused him," she spoke suddenly. Along with everything else she had to do for Jade, venting was something she had grown used to. Venting but not talking. Jade would sit Tori down and unload all her anger and Tori would just listen. Jade didn't need a reply. When it was all out of her system she would just stomp off, back to work. Tori would then go back to her own work. That was it. But now Jade seemed to want to talk, to do more than vent. She seemed to want a reply too.

"What did he say?" Tori inquired, feeling a little weird for doing so. Jade's proud stance sagged a little.

"He told me I was being a fool. He told me I had better find a mate if I wanted to take over or he would make me mate with Ryder," she answered, irritation clear in her tone.

"Then shouldn't you start lining up suitable candidates and finding one?" Tori remarked. Jade growled and turned to lean on her bedpost, eyes on Tori.

"I should, but I don't want to," she admitted.

"You can't keep telling him no. He's bound to use force sooner or later. Probably sooner rather than later," Tori pointed out. Jade sighed, her fingers running over the carving in the wooden post before she stood a little straighter again.

"Yeah, but the thing is…well, I've been thinking a lot and I realize that I don't think I'll ever accept a mate," Jade confessed. Tori blinked, stumped by what she said. What did she mean? Jade could have anyone she wanted. She could easily go out, pick the perfect mate, and he would have no complaints.

"But you have to," Tori needlessly stated.

"I know, ok? I know," she replied haughtily, sharp nails now cutting into the wood. Tori glimpsed her fangs in the shining light and immediately shut up. This was when Jade knew she would hesitate. She knew what she wanted, who she craved for. She just had to admit to it, want it, and show her father that it wasn't who the mate was. It was the kind of person the mate made the ruler, and she had chosen after much, much, deliberation. Jade locked eyes with her servant and then let go of the bed post to stand at the end of her bed.

"Come here Vega," she coaxed, gesturing for the human to come closer. Tori gulped, hoping she didn't unintentionally piss Jade off, and walked forward. She stopped a good bit of distance from Jade who just laughed and reached out to grab Tori by the wrist to pull her a bit closer.

"You've infuriated me a good several times in the past Victoria. If I wanted to hurt you for it I would have done so already," she commented, voice uncharacteristically soft. It put Tori at ease. It helped that the mention of her full name on Jade's lips was used instead of her usual snap of her surname. It meant that she was in a relatively good mood, which wasn't at all often. Despite that, when Jade raised a hand Tori flinched, still a little on edge. Jade froze for a second and then reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She offered a smile as her thumb stroked Tori's defined cheekbone.

"No need to be skittish. I haven't fed yet. Why don't you get over here so we can get that out of the way?" Jade remarked. Tori took a breath and then stepped even closer. Jade observed her with a steady gaze, her other hand raising to caress down Tori's arm.

"Relax," she mumbled, her voice low but soothing for once. Tori allowed her body to untie itself from the knots she currently held in her muscles. Being around Jade was like walking around on eggshells, hoping not to anger her any more than she already was. But being in the presence of this calm Jade was surreal as well as appreciated. The plus side would be that she wouldn't be roughly handled this time. That was good because she was still healing from a few old bruises. At this point, it was best to just do as she was told while Jade was in a good mood.


	3. Fix Me

Jade's hand rested on Tori's face and then dropped to drag down her body, curving around to rub soothing circles into the muscles of her back. Tori sighed and let her eyelids droop. Jade's lips quirked slightly as she leaned in. Her other hand cupped Tori's face and tilted her head slowly. Tori's hands came up to grip Jade by the shirt, bracing for the first sting of pain. Every time Jade fed she kept her bites shallow, so they hurt more than they felt good, like the one that sent tingles of pleasure down her spine. She wondered how this would go when instead of teeth she felt Jade's lips press to her racing pulse. Once, twice, gentle and slow, then she raised her mouth to breathe on Tori's ear. It sent chills through her.

"I hated you so much when we first met. I'm sure you knew that. I never thought I could ever stand you around, but you've done something to me, and here we are. To be honest, I started to admire your ability to withstand me, to take what I dished out and either absorb it or deflect it. It was the reason I jumped at the chance to have you as my servant. I needed to have you because I knew you were the only one I wouldn't get so angry at that I'd kill you. There was just something about you that just…just drew me in," Jade began, her hand sliding down to her hip. She squeezed and then pulled on her so that they were almost flush. Tori's breath hitched at the confession pouring from Jade's mouth.

"For the first time ever I wanted someone. I desired you, needed to have you in every way possible. It was so strong I would get angry and deny it. What was so special about you anyway? You put up with me, so what? Others have too, but not with their head held high like you. You defied me when you felt it was necessary and forced me to accept what I didn't want to. No one has done that without me either yelling at them or fighting with them. You continued to prove me wrong, to dig deeper into me, to make yourself at home inside me effortlessly. I couldn't get you out of my head and it was torturing me. I couldn't want a human. I can't. But it turns out that I do and I can," Jade continued, their noses brushing now. Tori couldn't believe this was happening. She just stood frozen in place, listening to Jade essentially come clean.

"I want you to be more than my possession, more than my servant. I want you as my mate and I'll accept no other. I would give you a chance to decline, if I was that kindhearted, but I'm not. I'm a selfish being by nature, and if you don't want to forever be by my side, then I will work to make you want to, because I'm not letting you go Victoria, no matter what anyone says," Jade finished, her voice strengthening from soft and vulnerable to its normal abrasiveness. Tori was caught in the middle of shocked and touched. In her own way Jade had basically confessed her need for her. She didn't know if it was love, but coming from the usually unfeeling vampire, it was a start. Even if Tori wanted to, she couldn't turn Jade away. It was a good thing she didn't want to, and she said as much to Jade.

"Then I guess I have no choice in the matter. Not that I would decline, of course," she answered, her tone certain for once. Jade smiled, a happy expression, before it quickly dropped and her lips connected with Tori's. Tori let herself melt into Jade's firm embrace, to be consume by her in more than one way. Jade's kiss moved from her lips to her jaw and then her tongue traced over her neck to her shoulder where her teeth finally claimed her flesh. She grunted her slight pain, but she was instantly comforted with the euphoric feeling washing over her. Her knees weakened and almost gave out but Jade held her up. She fed a little longer before closing the wound and then hoisting her human into her arms. Tori let out a shocked sound and clung to Jade who chuckled. She climbed on her bed and dropped Tori on her back then straddled her waist. Her hands ran up Tori's stomach, taking her shirt with it. She pulled it off her and tossed it. Tori sat up to unbutton Jade's top but she stopped the eager human, pushing her back to lay down.

"I won't be distracted. I want you and you're to stay out of the way like the good little human you are," Jade growled, desire in her glowing blue eyes. She moved to free Tori of her pants and then quickly removed her undergarments. Her mouth took in every newly exposed part of her, fangs skimming but not drawing blood. Her tongue was cold and wet but still turned Tori on each time it slid out to lick across her warm skin. She buried her hands in Jade's hair to direct her back to her mouth. Their lips met and fought, Tori's tongue thoroughly massaged by the stronger one in her mouth.

With some effort she pushed into Jade's mouth, her fang piercing her once but she fought on with a slight flinch. The rest of Jade's teeth held edges like coral, cutting and painful. She found out the hard way, but the saliva in Jade's mouth was quick to close the wounds. Tori decided to try and be bold so she ran a hand up Jade's back and then dragged her nails down. Jade pulled away, back arching, and teeth bared in a low growl of pleasure. Tori took advantage and flicked open each button of Jade's top, sliding it off her and discarding it. She unhooked Jade's bra and tossed that too then brought her hot mouth to the revealed skin.

Jade moaned sensually and bucked. Tori's hand joined her mouth and her ears listened to the sounds leaving Jade's mouth. She switched and by then, Jade's hips were picking up a nice rocking motion. Tori licked over her collarbone to her neck, a smirk of her own on her face, while she undid Jade's pants. Jade felt her pants loosen and helped Tori push them off, along with her underwear. She kicked them off the bed and Tori shoved her over. Jade hit the bed with a grunt and Tori went back to sucking at her neck. Jade lifted her leg to press into Tori and she groaned, grinding into the strong leg.

"Bite me," Jade commanded, gripping Tori behind her head, her other hand clenched in the sheets. Tori complied and bit as hard as she could into Jade's shoulder, actually drawing blood. The reaction she had was instantaneous. Her back arched and her leg hooked on Tori to press them flush together, a nonverbal demand for more. Tori sunk her blunt teeth in more and Jade growled, baring her own teeth. She rolled them over and nudged Tori's legs apart. She cupped her with a cool hand and Tori released her pale flesh with a gasp. Jade's finger slid up and down over the wet heat, drawing a ragged breath from her human.

"Jade," Tori whimpered, pressing her hips further into Jade's probing hand.

"Yes Victoria?" she replied, leaning in to nuzzle under her jaw. Tori caught Jade's eyes and reached down to grip Jade by the wrist. She wordlessly plunged Jade's fingers into her and bit her lip at the abrupt entrance but then Jade slid out to enter again, a wild glint in her eyes. She was painfully turned on now, having watched Tori penetrate herself using Jade's hand. Jade groaned at the feeling of being inside Tori, the warmth and fragile walls encasing her fingers causing her to use Tori's thigh to relieve herself. She continued to pleasure Tori who seemed lost to the sensations but not enough to neglect to raise her leg into Jade.

She fell forward to brace her free hand on the bed next to Tori's head and bowed her head. Tori gripped her by the hips and helped her gain more friction. With Jade near the edge, her efforts to send Tori there first doubled. Moments later Tori screamed her name and threw back her head, her body shuddering and her essence coating Jade's hand. She inhaled deeply and her eyes closed in ecstasy. The scent of Tori was nothing compare to the taste of her when she licked at her hand. Tori watched Jade with hooded eyes and then rolled them over. Jade let herself be held down, waiting for her human to claim her as she had done, but Tori just gazed down at her.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" she hissed impatiently, her nails digging into Tori's back. Tori sucked in a breath from the minor pain and then leaned down to kiss Jade hard. Her left hand tangled in Jade's hair while her right slid down her curvy body to bury her fingers deep inside Jade. The vampire practically convulsed, hips bucking and a deep growl of pleasure originating in her chest to fall from her lips. Tori stilled inside her, listening as Jade made a sound that hinted at her temper rising. She chuckled, getting a thrill out of teasing Jade. She traced Jade's full lips with her tongue and then dipped into her mouth to slide her tongue around her fangs. Her sharp nails suddenly dragged down Tori's back and she jerked back, face creased in pain. She got the hint and began sliding in and out of Jade, a little more forcefully than she meant to in her haste.

Jade enjoyed the rough treatment though and eagerly met Tori's hand with each steady stroke. Tori pulled on her hair to expose her pale neck and then bit into her again. Her teeth hit a sweet spot and Jade cried out, her body going rigid with her climax. She removed her hand and used both her hands to brace against the bed so she could kiss Jade again. Jade responded instantly to gently exchange tongue flicks and brushes of their lips. Tori parted from Jade and fell on her side next to her. Jade refused to let her put too much space between them so she wrapped Tori in her arms and swung a leg over her thigh. Their foreheads touched and so did their noses. Their eyes were closed and they were panting but content to stay where they were. When everything settled Jade was the first to speak.

"You realize I'll be a thorn in your side until we die," she mumbled with a sincere smile, cuddling closer to her mate.

"Yeah, you and me, together for always," Tori acknowledged, grinning at Jade's relaxed mood. Silence fell between them again until Tori spoke up. She idly traced Jade's collarbone as she talked.

"What will you tell them?" she asked, not needing to clarify. She knew Jade knew who she meant without further explanation.

"I'll tell them to kiss my pale white ass," Jade grumbled, her mood a little dampened by her father's and suitor's opinion of her decision. Tori couldn't help but giggle at the blunt response but was soon serious again.

"No really. Will you fight them if it comes to it? Can you even do that?" she wondered. Jade groaned and smothered Tori in her chest in an attempt to shut her up. Tori nipped at her and Jade growled, nipping at her lip as payback.

"Jade," Tori whined. The vampire rolled her eyes and brushed back a lock of Tori's hair that fell in her face.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" she stated, blue-green eyes soft. It caught Tori off guard and she blushed. Jade smiled and Tori pecked her on the nose before tracing over the bridge of it with her finger.

"Flattery is a cheap distraction from the truth," she murmured. Jade closed her eyes at the soft touch on her face and allowed a rueful smile.

"Yes. I'll do whatever I can to make them accept my choice. You're my mate and they'll have to either get over it or I'll force them to," she replied truthfully.

"As you always have done," Tori responded, a little disapproving. Jade nodded and kissed Tori softly on the lips before pushing herself up. She sat up and stretched, her toned muscles rippling. She got off the bed and walked to the window to glance outside. Her eyes fixated on the space her father's car would occupy when he came home. He told her he wanted to discuss the matter with her. Ryder was going to be there. She couldn't guarantee that things would go her way but she'll try. If worse came to worse she would surely be fighting Ryder to the death. She could see her father upset and yelling but he would most likely leave her to flail with what he deemed an unsuitable mate. He would let her crash and burn to teach her a lesson and then pick up from where she left off like nothing happened. But she would show him. She would show both of them. Her hands clenched into fists but loosened when hesitant fingers touched her back.

"Come back to bed and don't think about it for now," Tori implored her. Jade sighed but brushed past her to stand by the bed. She only stared at the mess of sheets but didn't lay down. The smell of them was a calming aroma and she breathed in, trying not to think as Tori suggested, but it was hard.

"Jade," Tori called, slightly on the forceful side. Her eyes opened to see Tori glaring at her, brown eyes narrowed.

"Stop," she demanded. Jade just laughed at the authority her human mate tried to inject in her voice.

"Nice try Vega. You're nothing but cute when you do that," she replied with a condescending shake of her head and two fingers tilting her head up by the chin. Tori smacked her hand away, shocking Jade.

"If you won't stop then I'll make you," Tori growled. Jade opened her mouth to retort when Tori lunged at her, pinning her on the bed with a firm grip. She nestled between Jade's legs and gripped her thighs possessively.

"What the fuck Vega," she gasped, highly aroused at Tori's display of dominance despite her words. Tori just wrapped Jade's legs around her and then braced her hands on the sides of Jade's head. Her eyes bore into Jade's and then she was kissing her fiercely. Her hips met Jade's forcefully and Jade's legs squeezed her in response. It was like that night months ago, Jade rocking into Tori on the chaise lounge. How she wanted to take Tori right then and there if it wasn't for Ryder. But now they were bare and Tori was driving her crazy in a different way. Tori's slender body flexed with each thrust, rubbing them together and forcing a breathy moan from Jade each time. Tori continued on in abandon, taking Jade higher and higher. Her head fell back and Tori's teeth met skin with one final jerk of her hips. Both girls found their release together with sighs of satisfaction. Tori relaxed on top of Jade and rested her head on her chest. Jade held her sweaty body in her arms.

"You're getting the hang of how things go around here," Jade rasped with a proud smirk. Tori detected the pride and smiled.

"I learned from the best," she muttered against Jade's skin. They stayed that way until Tori began to fall asleep. Jade effortlessly carried her to the center of the bed and tucked her in next to her. She held Tori against her and rested her forehead on her back, listening to her lover's heart and her steady breathing. She stroked Tori's arm a few times and then intertwined their fingers. She closed her eyes against the tumultuous emotions battling within her. She was going soft, or, she had just found the one for her. A warmth spread in her that was foreign but she liked it.

"I love you," she whispered, pressing a kiss to Tori's back. She shifted closer to Jade and yawned.

"Love you too," Tori murmured quietly, a smile curling her lips as she fell back asleep. Jade smiled as well and closed her eyes. She couldn't sleep, and she still had a lot of paperwork, but it could wait. She wasn't leaving her mate's side until she woke up so she settled in for the night. When morning came Jade cringed away from the sliver of sunlight coming in from between the curtains. Tori felt her tense frame and rolled over.

"What's wrong babe?" she muttered sleepily. She took one look at the dirty glare Jade cast in the direction of the window and chuckled. She slipped out of Jade's arms and out of bed to close the curtains fully. She then returned to bed were she curled up next to Jade.

"Tori," Jade called, voice oddly thoughtful. Tori opened her eyes.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You called me babe," Jade remarked. Tori took a moment to think back on what she said and smiled.

"Yeah, I did. And you called me Tori," she pointed out. Jade's eyes widened at that and then a small smile graced her lips.

"It seems I did," she mumbled. Tori's eyes closed again, content to just fall back asleep, but Jade denied her the luxury.

"We need to get up. My father comes home today and he's bringing Ryder," she sneered, like his very name left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Awww," Tori whined tiredly. Jade just pushed her until she was hanging off the bed.

"Come on," she persisted. Tori groaned but reluctantly climbed out of bed again. Jade followed her.

"Good girl, now get in the shower," she pushed, nudging Tori towards the bathroom. She shuffled into the bathroom just as Jade heard the sound of a car outside. It must have been hell traveling during the day but Jade knew they were on a mission to get here and verbally attack her. Her promise to Ryder surfaced in her head and she smirked devilishly. She darted into the bathroom just in time to jump in the shower with Tori. She gave her time to wake up and then pushed her back into the wall. Tori began to protest but Jade was already swallowing her words, her hands exploring Tori's body. One hand left Tori's body to shut off the water and Tori took the moment to back her into the opposite wall.

"This is my show. Sit back and enjoy," Jade panted, switching their positions. She ran her hands down Tori's body as she got down on her knees. Tori went wide eyed when she realized what Jade was going to do. Jade's hands caressed her thighs and then lifted her right leg to rest on her left shoulder, opening her up enough to taste her. Her hands gripped at Tori's hips to hold her down as the first swipe of her tongue made her buck. Her thumbs swirled circles as her tongue did the same, her lips occasionally sucking. In a matter of minutes Tori was a shuddering mess, her moans escalating. She was now crying out and screaming Jade's name with each plunge of her tongue deeper into her. With one last suck of the sensitive bundle of nerves Tori let out one final loud exclamation of Jade's name that echoed around them. Her body arched and then shuddered, releasing all over Jade's lazily lapping tongue. Jade licked her lips and stood to turn the water back on, smug triumph in her smirk. She washed while Tori caught her breath and then she washed too.

They left with towels wrapped around them. Jade kissed Tori briefly before she scampered across the hall to her room. She was pretty sure she was glowing with a blush, and maybe even the afterglow of her many orgasms in the past hour. She pushed away the memories for now so that she wouldn't get distracted and dressed in a new set of her uniform. She slipped into her shoes and then prepared to greet Mr. West as well as Ryder. Meanwhile, Jade quickly threw on casual clothes and let her hair fall naturally. She took to the stairs and ran right into her father in the lounge. He scrutinized her with his icy eyes and then his nostrils flared, no doubt smelling Tori all over her. A shower could not erase the scent of a mate and a lover, especially after they had just consummated. Ryder stood from the couch and turned on her. He had heard their lovemaking as Jade had intended and could smell the human on her. He was furious. A human got to have what was his and was given the same in return. He growled but Jade's father shot him a look, shutting him up.

"I'm disappointed in you Jade," he spoke evenly.

"Disappointed in **me**? You would really want me fucking him instead?" she demanded, gesturing at Ryder with a sneer. He returned the expression.

"You would want me to mate with someone who would stick his dick in anything he wants? I get that we take what we want but I want a mate who's loyal to me, and only me. Granted, I've found that in an unlikely place, but I found it," she went on.

"Yeah, a weak human mate. I wouldn't touch you with a yardstick now," Ryder retorted.

"You didn't have a problem touching me when you shamelessly got off on dry humping me from behind," Jade snapped back. He snarled and tried to get at her but her father shoved him back.

"Enough with the bickering. Jade, you've made your choice. It was a poor one, but let's see just how poor it was when no one respects you. You'll have no power," he stated certainly. Jade scoffed and crossed her arms, her back held straight and tall. She had no regrets.

"We'll see," she responded. At that moment Tori barged in and took her spot by Jade's side.

"Sorry I'm late. Anything you need?" she panted, having run the distance. Ryder's scowl deepened and Jade's father raised a brow. Tori blocked them out in order to hold back her anxiety. Jade stroked her cheek with the back of her hand and then took Tori by the chin with gentle fingers, bringing their mouths together. Jade kissed her with passion and love then pulled away to kiss her forehead affectionately.

"We don't need anything love. Thank you," she whispered sweetly, smiling at Tori who blinked back in awe. She knew Jade was putting on a show for them but she could also detect that she meant what she was saying.

"Oh, ok, then I'll just be around if you need me," she stammered. Jade nodded and turned away. Tori left quickly, avoiding Ryder's fuming glare and Mr. West's intrigued stare.

"Is that it?" Jade questioned them, not at all affected.

"Yes, from me that is. Young Ryder here is still willing to fight for you. I'll leave you to it. I have a meeting to attend," Mr. West commented. He left swiftly and minutes later they heard his car drive away. The dangerous tension in the room was stifling but neither of them moved or spoke. The stare down between them just continued until Ryder began advancing on her like the male tom cat that he was, horny and determined to make her his; maybe even possibly impregnating her with his offspring. She was not receptive to his come on and she was just as determined to show him how serious she was. Now that he was closer a low growl left her lips. She hissed her displeasure when he took yet another step. His eyes narrowed and then he pounced. The fight to mate had begun. It was several minutes later when Tori heard the commotion. She rushed into the lounge to see Jade marked with bloody gashes and deep bruises.

Her clothes were torn in some places. Ryder's face was a mess and deep cuts lined his torso and arms as well as what looked like bite wounds. Ryder was now wrestling Jade to the ground and all Tori could see was red. She grabbed a heavy metal lamp on her way over to them and swung on Ryder but he was ready. He must have heard her because he caught the lamp and stood so quick Tori had no time to register him tossing the lamp then swiping at her. His sharp nails cut deep into her stomach and then he shoved her so hard she fell on her back. Jade let out an angry snarl and jumped Ryder from behind, latching onto him with her arms and legs. Her teeth immediately went for his neck, tearing into his flesh like a starved animal. He flailed and clawed at her back, grabbing a good enough hold to flip her over his head. Now that she was off he fell to his knees and pressed a hand to his profusely bleeding neck.

"Get out before I finish you. And don't come back," she threatened, pushing herself up to tower over him. He forced himself to his feet and practically dragged himself to the door. He was losing too much blood to move at all. He glared once more at her and then glanced at Tori before leaving. Jade wished with derisive hope he would grow too weak to move and the sun would catch him. It would be one less thing to worry about.


	4. Again

With Ryder gone, Jade could now let her guard down and take care of what mattered most. So, as soon as he left, she rushed to kneel next to her mate. Tori lay on the ground, breathing quick and painful. She didn't move until Jade reached out to grip her limp hand in her own, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. Tori responded weakly.

"Is he gone?" she ground out through tightly clenched teeth. Jade nodded and carefully pushed up Tori's shirt.

"Jesus, you're definitely gonna need stitches," she commented, wincing at the damage. She stripped off her over shirt and pressed it to the four gashes. Tori groaned and held her hands over Jade's.

"Can't I just drink your blood and heal?" she whined. Jade chuckled.

"This isn't True Blood you dork. Sit tight. I'm going to tell Beck to get the first aid kit," Jade replied, concern lining her face. She slipped her hands out from under Tori's and stood.

"W-what? First aid kit? **You're** going to do it?" the human sputtered.

"Of course. You trust me don't you?" the vampire replied, marching to the door only to pause at the question and look back.

"Yeah," Tori answered without hesitation. Jade smiled softly.

"Then don't worry. Wait here," she said, slipping out the door.

"Pfft, yeah, like I'm going anywhere," Tori muttered. She tried to relax and added pressure to the blood soaked shirt on her stomach. It wasn't long when Jade returned with Beck right behind her.

"Thanks for the sass by the way. Here I am, trying to patch you up after you stupidly got involved in a fight, between vampires none the less, and you're giving me sass," Jade groused good-naturedly a smirk on her face. Tori harrumphed and looked away pointedly. Jade knelt back down and so did Beck. He set the first aid kit down and then searched through for the necessary supplies and tools. When he found the needle he gave it to Jade who soaked it in some rubbing alcohol and then began attaching the thread. While she did that Beck removed the shirt from Tori and cleaned up some of the blood. Tori made the mistake of looking back at Jade. Her eyes caught sight of the needle and they widened.

"Oh my God, you're really going to do it. C-can you please j-just…lick it or something?! That heals, right?!" Tori panicked. Jade laid a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"No, not deep wounds. I can still do that to help the blood thicken and relax you if you want. It can cause slight numbness and make you feel good," she remarked. Tori nodded vehemently.

"Please," she requested. Jade just smiled and looked to Beck who nodded in return as he removed the bloody shirt and rag he used to clear the skin around the wound of excess blood. Jade placed a cool hand on Tori's ribs and she cringed.

"Ow," she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I haven't done anything yet," Jade told her.

"Yeah, but it's going to hurt," Tori replied certainly.

"It won't, I promise," Jade reassured. When Tori seemed a little more relaxed she leaned in to run her tongue along the first cut, her saliva a welcome relief on the wound. As soon as her tongue left Tori's tan skin she began pushing and pulling the needle through her flesh, stitching it closed with swift precision. By the time she reached the end she was tying it off and preparing the needle while her tongue ran along the next. Her movements were efficient and deft. The speed as well as care eased Tori enough that she sometimes felt the tug of skin but there was barely any pain. Jade admired her work and then passed the tools to Beck. He put them away and left the room, leaving Jade with a roll of gauze.

"Sit up for me," she instructed Tori. She helped Tori up, since she was too weak to do it on her own, and then began winding the gauze around her torso. This brought her close to Tori who just observed the concentrated expression on Jade's face as she worked. Her sculpted brows were drawn down slightly and her blue-green eyes were determined. She could see her nostrils flaring with each breath and wondered if all the blood bothered her. When Jade was done she held her hands to Tori's body and looked her right in the eyes. Tori only thanked her with a hand cupping her face for a loving kiss.

"I'm sorry I can't help you heal now," she whispered, lips brushing Jade's.

"It's ok. I'll heal eventually. When you feel well enough I'll be taking my fill of you though. Just a fair warning," Jade replied with an impish grin. Tori rolled her eyes but chuckled. Jade scooped her up and carried her to her room. She set Tori in bed, washed off, and then returned to the lounge to help Beck tidy up the room while Tori fell fast asleep. Hours later Jade was mostly healed. She busied herself in the office with the last stack of paperwork assigned to her and then leaned back in the chair, her feet on the desk once more. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, catching the sound of shuffling steps outside her door.

"You can come in," she projected so that the human on the other side could hear. Tori peeked in with a tired smile, walking in a moment later. She held her middle with both arms like she would fall apart at any minute. She got to her feet and met Tori halfway, picking her up and carrying her to the chair where she sat down and held Tori on her lap. Her human curled up with her head tucked under Jade's chin, resting on her chest. Her hands still held her torso so Jade wrapped an arm around her back for support while the other rubbed soothingly up and down her arm.

"You're pretty good at comforting," Tori remarked quietly. Jade scoffed and buried her nose in Tori's hair, inhaling her scent.

"I'm only good at comforting you," she disagreed.

"That's good enough, isn't it?" Tori questioned.

"Yeah, it is. So why are you out of bed, hm?" Jade replied, changing the subject with a question of her own. Tori sighed and shifted a little.

"I felt lonely and I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to be near you," she answered honestly. Jade had never felt so warm before. Maybe it was because she was a creature that lacked it in the first place, emotionally as well as physically, but she couldn't find it in her to hate it. She actually liked it. Her father could remain unhappy with her decision to choose her servant as a mate all he wanted but the fact was, she made Jade happy. She was happy, and the feeling was so rare and barely ever felt that she wasn't looking to lose her hold on it anytime soon.

"You need to rest. How about you go back to bed and I'll join you?" Jade suggested.

"Ok," Tori accepted. Jade stood with her in her arms and took her back to her room. She set her on the plush mattress and then shimmied out of her jeans, leaving her in her underwear and under shirt. She draped the pants on the chair of the small desk and then laid down next to Tori, careful not to jostle her. Tori whined at the lack of contact, making Jade laugh.

"So needy," she commented, scooting closer to stroke Tori's cheek. Tori leaned into the touch and brought a hand up to hold it there.

"You always make me feel like that. I've never really been greedy or selfish before, but with you, I just can't stop," Tori muttered, a hint of guilt in her voice. Jade kissed away her frown and then rested her forehead on Tori's.

"Being selfish once in a while is good for you," she replied. Tori leaned back enough to see Jade better and raised a disbelieving brow.

"It is. It's healthy. Giving all the time without receiving anything in return is plain fucking unfair. In my opinion, if you've done all you can and get shit back then you deserve anything you want, no matter how unbalanced the exchange is. It's what you want," she stated, her tone unyielding and direct. She was passionate about what she said and it made Tori stare at her with a tilt to her head.

"Anything I want?" she repeated. Jade propped herself up on her elbow so that she could gaze down at Tori and held her face in her hands.

"Anything," she confirmed. Tori grinned and reached up to bring Jade in for a heated kiss. It sent a jolt through Jade at the earnest and intimate way Tori's mouth graced hers. Here she thought the wounded human would be too weak to move but she seemed to have energy in reserve. When Tori finally released her she was panting and Jade's mind was in a haze.

"Fuck Tori, what was that?" she asked, eyes on the hooded brown orbs staring unabashedly at her.

"My gratitude, apology, and love," she answered simply. Jade took a moment to think about that before smiling fondly.

"I'll be sure to show you my gratitude, apology, and love when you're all healed," she promised, a hand running up Tori's side before coming back down to rest at her hip. She trembled under Jade's touch and hoped she healed fast. Jade laid back down next to her and tucked them in. She held Tori in a protective yet light manner and helped Tori to sleep with careful passes of her hand over her face, arm, or side. She waited a half hour after Tori fell asleep to make sure she wouldn't wake up when she left the bed. She stopped at the door to glance back at her once more before leaving the room.

She shut the door softly and strode back towards the office but paused at the door. Her father was finally home and it was high time she made her decision a solid and immovable one. She wouldn't let anyone dictate what she wanted from here on out, and that included him. She squared her shoulders and entered the room. He was at his desk going through the papers he left her. A scuff on the desk caught his attention and he rubbed it with an annoyed sigh. He set the papers aside, weaved his fingers together on the desk, and met her gaze straight on. She took her usual seat in front of the desk and leaned on her legs, her own fingers weaved together. She didn't break eye contact for a second.

"You're sure about this?" he grumbled, begrudgingly, like he was the one mated to a human. It was possible that her choice could reflect on him but ultimately she was taking full responsibility of what would happen.

"Yes," she replied, her tone resolute. He let out a dramatic sigh and then began jotting something down on a document. He finished with a flourish of his pen and then filed it away.

"Fine. It's done. Don't come begging me for help or wondering why you're viewed as a disgrace among your people," he stated coldly. Jade only shrugged and stood.

"She's done pretty well so far. She's outlasted my temper and handled all my needs without a problem. She has stamina to spare and she's also very…durable," Jade explained, her sly smirk returning. Her father made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat but turned it into clearing his throat.

"Very well. Get out of here. I have things to take care of and then I'm leaving for the day. Be ready to take over command at any time. I have many trips to take this year," he told her.

"Yes father," she replied with a small nod. She left the room to head back to Tori's so she could be with her a little longer before she had her own tasks to accomplish. Tori welcomed her back with a tired but happy smile and Jade curled up next to her. As she laid there she wondered how long it would take for Tori to be fully healed. That turned out to be close to six months. She was already fully mobile by three but Jade wanted to wait until the bruising and scabs were healed too before they did anything strenuous. Tori agreed but unfairly enjoyed taunting and teasing Jade the whole time, much to Jade's irritation. She did admire Tori's total lack of fear when it came to her though. She liked Tori being on the same level as her, even if she was a human. Speaking of her ray of harmless, well, somewhat harmless, sunshine, where was she? Jade had spent ten minutes looking for her, taking her time, but still turning up empty. She retraced her steps and walked back into Tori's room. She froze when she shut the door and turned to see that Tori wasn't there either and she couldn't hear her in the bathroom.

"Dammit Vega, where the hell are you?" she muttered, disgruntled. She walked further into the room, searching intently. A small sound caught her ear and she prepared to turn but arms suddenly wrapped around her neck from behind. Strong legs locked on her waist and squeezed.

"Gotcha! Finally! I won!" Tori's playful voice shouted. Jade growled at the loud sound in her ears but chuckled at Tori's antics.

"Is that what you were trying to do? Sneak up on me?" she questioned, her hands automatically going to Tori's legs to help support her. She was looking over her shoulder at Tori who was leaning forward to meet her eyes.

"Yeah. I was trying to see if I could. I guess I can," she replied smugly.

"I kinda heard you right before you pounced, but close enough," Jade informed her.

"Nope. I got you," Tori denied with a shake of her head. Jade shook her head but smiled.

"Whatever," she dismissed. Tori laughed joyously and nipped at Jade's ear before placing a kiss under it followed by a bite to the shoulder. Jade shuddered under her grip and quickly deposited Tori on her bed. She pinned the human by the shoulders and gazed down at her.

"I feel better now Jade," Tori whispered hopefully with a bite at her bottom lip. Jade's crooked smile of amusement tugged at her lips just so and made Tori smile. The vampire had started out so cold, so harsh and uncaring. But the longer Tori spent with her, the more she noticed the soft edges to her mostly prickly personality. That included her soft spot for her mate. Jade leaned down and captured Tori's lips, kissing her gently.

"Love you," Tori mumbled when they parted.

"Love you too," Jade answered. Tori grinned and then pushed Jade over to tackle her on the bed. She connected their lips again while her hands stayed busy undressing Jade as well as herself. Jade let herself be controlled, dominated, helpless to her human's ministrations. She didn't get to have Tori until she herself had hit her peak a few times in a row. Only then did Tori let her reciprocate. She took her hard and left appreciative bruises as well as nips and love bites scattered all over her tan body. Afterwards, Jade lay on her stomach, hugging a pillow in her arms to prop herself up. Tori sat astride her waist, warm hands massaging the cool skin of her back. Both only bothered to wear a pair of underwear but nothing else.

Jade groaned and rested her chin on the pillow she held, enjoying Tori's hands on her body. The human had managed to leave some marks and bites on her pale skin but they healed minutes later, the damage minimal. Tori skimmed down Jade's back and then placed her hands at Jade's shoulder so that she could lean over on her, chest flush against her skin. Jade glanced back at her with a raised brow. Tori just returned it with a mischievous smile. Her right hand came around to lightly hold Jade by the chin, thumb brushing over her smooth pale skin. Her left hand slipped from behind her shoulder to hug her shoulder instead, pressing them a little closer. Her whole body weight was relaxed on Jade now but it barely affected her. Jade's left hand came up to grip Tori's right by the wrist.

"You're so playful today," she commented, eyes narrowing suspiciously along with her brows furrowing. Tori only giggled and kissed Jade's shoulder, her teeth nibbling seconds later. That sexy mischievous smirk was still on her face.

"It's fun messing with you, that's all," she replied. Her thumb moved higher to stroke over Jade's bottom lip. Jade's grip on her sneaky hand tightened slightly. Tori's current impish mood was just too much.

"You should know better my love," Jade purred, her own smirk widening. She caught Tori's thumb in her mouth by the tip with her teeth and flicked it with her tongue. Her fangs were sliding forth again with the hitch of Tori's breath in her ear. She quickly rolled Tori off her and turned over to lay on top of her. She now had Tori on her stomach and she held her by the wrists. Slowly, she sat up so that she was straddling Tori on either side of her hips. She released a wrist to drag a finger down Tori's defined back. She groaned into the sheets and gripped them in her fists. It was Jade's turn to smirk devilishly. Her hand continued down to Tori's underwear and tugged at them.

"Mind if these come off?" she asked, voice husky. Tori couldn't answer but Jade took it as a yes. She slid them off and then kissed down Tori's back before rolling her over and kissing her on the mouth. She pulled back and slowly made her way down Tori's body until she was licking at her navel.

"Jade…" Tori gasped, her hands in Jade's hair, tugging a little. Jade blew at her moist skin and then delved lower to taste Tori on her tongue. The human whined and tightened her hold, her ragged breath speeding up with every swipe of Jade's tongue. She cried out each time Jade hit the perfect spot or sucked lightly on the bundle of sensitive nerves. It didn't take much more for her body to lock up with her release, her toes curling. She came down slowly as Jade was determined to help her ride out her orgasm. When Jade came back up she was licking her lips. She plopped down right next to her mate and wrapped her in her arms.

"Can't talk yet?" Jade questioned with an innocent smile. Tori shot a weak glare at her before running her hand through her hair to get it off her sweaty face and neck.

"N-no…" Tori finally panted. Jade's smile widened and she cuddled closer. It was minutes later when Tori could speak again. They spent the time in comfortable silence.

"I bet I can render you speechless," she challenged. Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right," she answered. Tori growled with teeth clenched and shoved her on her back. She slid off her underwear and spread her legs then sat between them on her knees. Just seeing Tori between her legs made Jade reach out to grip behind her head and pull her in for a kiss. Tori didn't let the kiss distract her. She entered Jade slowly and slid back out to then push in with a little more force. Jade moaned into her mouth, her free hand clenched in a fist at her side. Their lips brushed once in a while but the further Jade was taken she could only moan and grip at Tori's hair until she fell over the edge. Tori's eyes observed every inch of her when she did, her head thrown back, hips jerking, back arched, and muscles tightening. She was able to relax a moment later and opened her eyes to shoot Tori a gratuitous smile.

"So? Any words?" she wondered. Jade only shook her head and closed her eyes again. Tori cheered internally and moved to encircle Jade in her arms.

"Told ya," she said with confidence, gaining a chuckle from Jade who leaned over to brush back Tori's hair and kiss her cheek.

"Get some rest and meet with me in an hour for dinner," she told her. She slipped out of her arms, Tori whining at the loss of body contact, and got out of bed.

"Rest," Jade commanded once more. She got dressed and left the room. She just wandered and ended up in the kitchen. She took a few minutes to watch Beck cook and then wordlessly walked over to help him. He silently glanced at her with a curious quirk of his brow but then he smiled softly.

"May I ask what you're doing here Miss West?" he spoke up. He rarely spoke, but when he did it was only when necessary. It was the reason Jade liked him. He wasn't overly talkative. She took his question into account and shrugged. If she had to guess it would be because she was gaining an unhealthy soft spot for humans and all they did for them thanks to Tori. It was strange and unexpected but she found that she didn't really mind it, not that she would let anyone know.

"I had nothing else to do so take the help while you can. You'll be lucky if I do this again. Now, what do you need me to do?" she answered, a bit surly. Beck chuckled but nodded.

"Ok. Thank you," he replied. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're welcome," she said, crossing her arms. He directed her with a kind voice and Jade responded easily. Together they finished dinner early and a full plate of food sat under a cover, ready for Tori to eat. Beck would eat his share later. Nothing besides questions and statements concerning the food ever crossed between them but now Beck addressed her with an intuitive inquiry.

"You wanted to make dinner for her, didn't you? She's been feeding you all this time and you wanted to give back to her, right?" he asked, his tone hinting that he already knew. Jade attempted a peeved look but one kind smile from him made it drop. She sighed and looked away when she answered.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said with a nod. He smiled wider and picked up the covered plate. He took it out to the dining room and Jade followed him. Tori sat at the table when they arrived. She was curious to know why Jade had been with Beck, her questions written on her expression. Jade just took a seat and Beck served Tori. He removed the cover and Tori thanked him. He left them alone after that. Jade silently watched Tori eat.

"Is it good?" she asked suddenly. Tori paused in taking another bite.

"Yeah, why?" she wondered, taking the bite now that she answered.

"Good. I helped Beck," she responded. Tori was surprised but touched, knowing why.

"Well, it's delicious Jade. You guys make a good team," she complimented. Jade met her gaze and smiled. If Tori didn't know any better she would have thought the expression was a little on the shy side. They were silent while she ate and then when she finished she silently stood and made her way over to Jade. She offered her hand and Jade took it. Tori pulled her up and led her to the lounge. She stopped in the middle of the room and Jade walked up to her so that her front pressed to Tori's back. She wrapped an arm around her middle and Tori placed her hands over Jade's hand resting on her torso. Jade's other hand coaxed her head to the side and then cupped her jaw. Jade had bitten her before when they made love but those were playful and loving nips compared to the deep bite she bestowed on Tori's shoulder this time. Tori groaned and relaxed into Jade who relished the blood flowing down her throat. In a way, Tori missed this. She missed giving her very body to keep Jade healthy. It was almost like a bonding moment between them. When Jade was done she just held Tori to her.

"Thank you Tori," she whispered in her ear.

"What?" she replied, turning her head to see Jade better.

"For everything. I thought I would hate giving in to you, but how can I when I've been nothing but happy since you came into my life," the vampire stated. Tori turned in her arms and held Jade's face in her hands.

"I'm glad. I didn't think I would ever be happy here, but you've become someone I never thought you would be, and I'm happy," she responded.

"Your happiness is all that matters to me. Which is why I'm letting you freely leave whenever you want so you can see your sister and do whatever else you may want to do," Jade informed her. Tori was shocked but excited, hanging in disbelief.

"Really?" she asked just to make sure. Jade intertwined their fingers and nodded.

"Really," she assured. Tori let out a happy shout and yanked Jade in for a kiss.

"Thank you," Tori panted. Jade shrugged.

"Anything for you," she stated. Tori rested her forehead on Jade's and brushed their noses together. Tori held Jade in her arms a few minutes more, using her shoulder to hold back the tears threatening to spill. She thought she would never see the last member of her family but now she was allowed it and more. Jade provided a car for Tori to use. The next day her mate was gone almost all day. Anxiety and fear overwhelmed her. She sat in her room at her desk, worried that Tori wouldn't return. Why would she? She was free now. She could have easily pretended to love her just to gain her trust and escape. She had been tricked.

She had to have been. It hurt even more now that she had foolishly fell for the human. She folded her arms on her desk and rested her head on her arms, letting out a sigh. She didn't move from that spot and just waited. She occupied herself with memories of Tori and was brought back to her senses when a warm hand caressed her cheek. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly to see Tori standing there with a big smile on her face. She looked so happy she was ready to burst. Tori knew she loved Jade but now she was over the moon for her. She trusted her, allowed her out, and now she was back. She could see the relief in her vampire's eyes but they were quickly covered with hastily thrown together indifference.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come back," she spoke quietly, an uncertain tone in her voice Tori wasn't used to hearing. She wondered if it was fear or hurt, but instead of question it, she just pushed the chair back so that she could sit in Jade's lap. She draped an arm over her shoulder and the other directed Jade's face to hers with two fingers on her chin. Their lips met with ease, igniting a comforting warmth within them. Jade slipped her tongue in Tori's mouth, turning the kiss into a sensual dance between them. Her arms held her close, firm but not restricting. When they parted Tori kissed her nose and smiled.

"I'd never leave you Jade. I love you," she whispered honestly.

"I love you too Tori," Jade responded, voice so tender it melted Tori's heart. She blinked back tears and kissed Jade again. She just couldn't get enough of her. Jade let Tori consume her, submitting to the powerful hold the human had on her. In this moment she was content. She had everything she wanted, regardless if it made her father unhappy or gave her enemies. She had the love of her mate and that was all that mattered. She would never leave Tori's side and she knew now without a doubt that Tori would never leave her. For the first time in both their lives, they could agree that they felt completely happy.


End file.
